Khorvaire
Khorvaire is the primary continent of the world of Eberron. Most of the published material for the Eberron campaign setting concerns Khorvaire and its residents. Geography Khorvaire is found in Eberron's northern hemisphere. It is bounded by the Bitter Sea to the north, the Lhazaar Sea to the east, the Barren Sea to the west and the Thunder Sea to the south. The landscape of Khorvaire varies greatly, from wastelands and forbidding mountains in the north to deserts and jungles in the south, with everything in between. Nations and Regions Khorvaire is a large continent with many nations and autonomous regions. The borders of many of these areas are disputed, despite having been determined in the Treaty of Thronehold. The major nations and regions of Khorvaire are: Aundair, Breland, Karrnath, Thrane, and Mournland(Formerly known as Cyre). Races and Cultures Many races make Khorvaire their home. The continent's largest cities are melting pots of many different species and cultures. Humans Humans are actually not native to Khorvaire, having emigrated from the continent of Sarlona thousands of years ago. However, since then they have come to dominate the continent, both in numbers and power. Humans founded the Five Nations, and most of them still live in those areas. The largest human populations are in Aundair, Breland, Karrnath, the Lhazaar Principalities, and Thrane. The Kingdom of Galifar spread across the areas now known as Aundair, Breland, Karrnath, Cyre/Mournland, and Thrane collectively known today as the Five Nations. The breakdown of the Kingdom of Galifar was in fact what started the Last War. Dwarves Dwarves are native to the Mror Holds. The largest dwarven settlements are there, but they can be found throughout the continent. Strong familial and clan ties are the core of Dwarf society. Aside from being expert craftsmen and artisans, dwarves are also the financial experts of Khorvaire, using the wealth of their mines as collateral for a successful banking system as administered by House Kundarak. The dwarves of Khorvaire have mastered the art of corporate warfare and use it far more than bloodshed to meet their goals. Elves Elves are not native to Khorvaire, either. There are three distinct cultural groups of elves that can be found on Khorvaire: * The Aerenal elves come from the island subcontinent of the same name. There are no large settlements of Aerenal elves in Khorvaire, but they can be found in nearly every major city. * The Valenar elves, or Tairnadal, have their home in the nation of Valenar. Valenar used to be a part of Cyre, but it was conquered by elven mercenaries during the Last War. * The members of the elven Dragonmarked Houses (Phiarlan and Thuranni) can be found throughout the continent, especially in cities that have Phiarlan or Thuranni enclaves. Gnomes Gnomes are native to Zilargo, and can be found throughout the continent. While typically friendly and charming, gnomes are also prone to engaging in deception and enjoy 'games' of intrigue. The scale of these games can be great or small, from discovering gossip about a fellow townsman to trafficking in state secrets. However, the other races tend to underestimate gnomes with their friendly ways and small stature. Above all, gnomes are an extremely social folk who work hard to keep their families and society intact. To that end, the gnomish House Sivis works in diplomacy and communications, helping to keep the greater society of Khorvaire intact. From the smallest family and circle of friends to national treaties and major corporate contracts, House Sivis members work very hard to keep the continent connected. Goblinoids Goblins, hobgoblins, and bugbears once ruled most of Khorvaire, before human settlement. Though only ruins remain of most of their empire, some are attempting to rebuild it in Darguun. Much like Valenar, Darguun was once part of Cyre, before it was captured by hobgoblin mercenaries in the Last War. Many goblinoids can also be found in the nation of Droaam. Goblins exist as an impoverished underclass in many human cities. Also, hobgoblins and bugbears employed as mercenaries by House Deneith are common in conflict across the continent. Half-Elves (Khoravar) Half-elves are common in Khorvaire as a distinct race, called the Khoravar. Most are descendents of elves who came to the continent with the elven Dragonmarked Houses. Many Khoravar are associated with the half-elven Houses, Medani and Lyrandar. Due to their association with House Lyrandar, Khoravar can be found nearly everywhere in Khorvaire. Half-elves who are the children of human/elf couples are far less common, but they can be found in places with large human and elven populations. Halflings Halflings are native to the Talenta Plains. The halflings that live there have a very traditional, nomadic, tribal lifestyle. Halflings who have migrated to large cities tend to be more cosmopolitan and human-like culturally. Orcs and Half-Orcs Orcs and their progeny, the half-orcs, have inhabited the western part of Khorvaire for millennia. They can be found throughout the regions there, primarily in the Shadow Marches, the Demon Wastes, and Droaam. References Category: Continents Category: Geography Category: Khorvaire